The Lost Daughter
by Lillian Resolve
Summary: Willow and Spike Got Together in Season 4 and had a kid, but they gave her away. Now 14 years later, they've come to take her back.


Ok so don't sue me I don't own any characters exept Nynx...But I desperatly wish I owned Spike, and some chains. :p

_**The Lost Daughter**_

Nynx looked around her room, glad to be home for the school year. She looked into the mirror at her average 5ft stature and pulled down the mid-thigh length neon blue skirt so it

covered the whole in the jeans she wore underneath. She twirled a piece of her layered, cherry red, chin length hair around her finger, hair getting stuck in between a black polished

nail and her slightly tanned skin. Nynx looked at the Sylvester clock hanging on her wall, '7:29. One minute till I walk out the door head off to that torture chamber they call a

school,' she thought laughing audibly at her natural sarcastic ness. Sometimes her father told her that her first words were '_Yeah right.' _She laughed again and looked back at the

clock, 7:30, she put her headphones on, blasted music by some random punk rock band that Nynx figured sucked so much it didn't matter what they were called, and walked out

the door bobbing her head.

Willow was scared, ok beyond scared. She was about to meet her one and only daughter, and she was going to be her teacher. She didn't understand why she was so scared, it

didn't make sense, she had faces demons, the first evil, swarms of Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV show fans, and tried to end the world, she shouldn't be scared, but she was. Willow

felt a cold hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet the eyes of her bleached blond best friend, and father of her child. That in itself was a miracle because of his well undead

vampire status. "Red, you ok love," he asked turning her so she was facing him instead of the mirror, and brushing a stray piece of dark red hair from her face. "Yeah, just nervous, I

mean she's going to be there and I'm going to be her teacher. And you know, I'm her mom but she doesn't know, and what if she hates me. I mean she should, I gave her away and

now 14 years later I come her and want to pull her out of her life and have her start over, and, and, oh god Spike, she's going to hate me." Spike stared at the redheaded witch with

a bemused smile; he loved it when she babbled. "Red, don't worry 'bout it she'll love you, ok. I know she will." Spike told her confidently a small smile playing on his lips that just

ever so slightly resembled a smirk, 'How could anyone not?' he thought to himself as the redhead hugged him and gently pecked him on the cheek. She then grabbed the red wool

bag she used as a purse and walked out the door of the house they had picked out for their 1 year stay in Rockbound. He sighed and took an unnecessary breath before following

his best friend out the door and down the street to Rockbound High.

Spike looked around the gym; there were people everywhere, their little hearts pitter-pattering. It was just like at the slayer school in England only these happy meals wouldn't try to

stake him or still his ring of Amara, so the next time he walked into the sun he was dust. Spike sat down next to Willow and somewhat listened to the frog looking man that had an

annoying squeaky voice that made Spike want to rip the frog mans head off, that was the principle, waiting for him to get to the part where he introduced the new teachers.

"And the new 8th grade reading teacher, Mr. William Giles, please if you could stand." the principle said directing the last part at Spike. Spike stood and all eyes in the room went to

him. He was wearing a red silk long sleeved button up shirt over a black t-shirt with black slacks. He could hear the collective murmur that seemed to spread through the crowd, a

majority of the females proclaiming that he was way to hot to be a teacher, and that it must be a joke, and the males muttering about him being a showoff. One voice in particular

stood out among the minority that seemed too caught up in their own business to care who the new teachers were. Spike looked up and he saw her, she looked exactly as Drucilla

would have if she was 14 and had dyed cherry red hair. He sat down abruptly and turned to Willow, who had been introduced right before himself, to see if she had seen the girl.

"Red, you see that girl up there?" he said in a panicked tone making a vague upward motion in the direction of the girl with his hand. Willow looked up and saw the girl Spike was

talking about, she gasped, that was her, it was her daughter. It had to be she looked almost exactly like Drucilla, the crazed vampire that had risked everything to make sure that

Willow's daughter was brought into the world safely"Oh." was the only thing she could think to say. She couldn't believe that the girl with the unnatural red hair talking with the boy

in the beanie sitting next to her while bobbing her head to the music that was probably blasting through the headphones she wore. Willow couldn't have been happier that her

daughter wasn't a Cordillia wanna-be, from the look of it she was mostly a loner except the beanie boy and a skinny girl with bright pink spiked hair. Willow giggled and thought

'Harry Potter fan,' remembering Tonk's hairstyle of choice from the Order of the Phoenix. Spike looked at her and back to the girl that was most definitely his daughter and smiled.

Nynx laughed at her friend James and stole the beanie he wore right off his head and slipped it on head pulling off her headphones and putting them in her pocket. They got up and

walked out of the gym, their other friend Sabrina walking silently beside them playing with her hair spikes. Nynx smirked as they passed the new teachers, and nudged her friends

with a bump form her hips."Check out the Buffy wanna-bees." she whispered barely controlling her laughter as Mr. Giles put on his leather duster and strutted from the room, his

coat feathering out behind him regally, his lady friend Ms. Rosenberg practically skipping beside him, clearly enjoying herself. As soon as the teachers were al least 20 paces ahead

of them James, Sabrina, and Nynx all burst out laughing."What a fake!" James exclaimed referring to the Spike wanna-be, clearly still in hysterics.

Spike walked into his 1st hour class and stared, he wasn't teaching a bunch of kiddies. He was teaching a bunch of coldhearted soulless monsters. There were children everywhere,

sitting on desks (including his), drifting around the room, talking avidly with their friends in the corner. When he had asked for the job they had said he was crazy, now he thought he

really was. 'Nice Spike, get stuck with the worst possible class first thing in the morning.' He thought walking down the isle where the desks were split into to sections and right up to

his desk. No one moved. He growled softly, and took an unneeded breath.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" he yelled, and smirked as he watched all the little happy meals on legs scurry to their seats and try to look innocent. He smiled and picked up the

roll call paper and started shouting off names, when he came to one particular name he paused and looked around the room.

"Nynx Williams, come up here for a second, Bit." he asked almost cowering form the withering glare she sent him after he called her bit. Nynx walked up to the front of the

classroom and Spike had to smirk at the way the boy sitting next to her starting grabbing at her arm trying to tell her not to do anything stupid. 'Just like Red' he thought

affectionately about the girl's mother.

"Yeah?" Nynx asked bitingly. Spike could just tell she was trying with all her might not to tell him off right then and there, so of course, he provoked her.

"C'mon, Bit, you got somthin' to say?" he asked a smirk playing on his face; she had inherited his hate for authority figures. Good.

"Actually yeah, I do. You come here thinking your all that in your leather duster and bleached hair, but I see you for what you really are a freaking Buffy wanna-be. And it's pissing

me off. Cause you came and you replaced the best freaking teacher this school has ever seen, and you don't even care. So yeah I got something to say, screw you" Nynx said all

this in a scary quiet voice, but what scared Spike was that she sounded almost like Angelus did when he got into one of his rages. He didn't even want to think about what other

attributes she had acquired from his vampire family.

"Stay after class, I want to speak to you." Spike said in the calmest voice he could manage. Nynx walked back to her desk seething.

After Spike had dismissed the class he walked over to his phone and called Willow.

"Hey Red, come over to my classroom for a bit. I got somthin' I need to discuss with you", after Willow voiced her affirmative he walked to the back of the classroom and sat down

on the desk next to the one the cherry red head was occupying

"Do you believe in magic, Bit?" he asked her in a soft caring voice only a father would use. Nynx shrugged her shoulders.

"What about vampires?" he tried again. Nynx gave him a withering look that clearly said she thought he was crazy. Spike turned around switched into his game face and turned back

to her. She gasped.

"What about now?" she nodded clearly afraid for her life.

"Don't worry bit, wouldn't hurt you for the world." he said turning his gaze to the door as it opened and Willow stepped in.

"Hey Spike, what's up? Oh." she said when she realized that her daughter was sitting in the chair next to her best friend.

"Did you?" she asked, Spike shook his head no, "Are we going to?" Spike shook his head yes.

"What the hell is going on here", came the voice of the girl both Spike and Willow had been talking about. They both looked at Nynx and smiled softly.

"Honey, I know this hard to believe but we're your parents. We had top give you away so I did a spell because obviously we couldn't raise you on a hell mouth. And we're so

sorry, but we had to and oh my goddess. You hate us don't you oh god" Willow began to babble and Spike cut her off.

"What Red here is tryin' to say is that we're your biological parents and I'm a vampire and she's a witch. And do you want to start over with your life and come live with us?" Spike

asked his face now completely human. They both looked at her waiting for a response.

"Kick" said Nynx as she looked up and smirked.

The End.


End file.
